buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SuperHighSchoolLevelFighter/Punch-In-Face No Jutsu
I wanna take a shot at using Katana World, so I concocted this based on a few neat tips I saw online somewhere. Apparently hardly anyone else does what this deck does, so I want to see if I can make a decent one first time round. Flag: Katana World Buddy: Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen Size 3s: x3 Evil Sins, Shumokuzame. Gets back Clear Serenity or Noroihikagami, but mostly he's just here to be dumped for Muraku. Size 1s: x4 Electron Ninja, Shiden. Nice One on call? Yes please! x4 Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen. Combine with Gojo Bridge. Because it can suddenly become a 9k defender for an entire turn, the opponent will have to link attack it, even on occasions when you don't want to really. The option will always be there and so the opponent has to proceed under the assumption you will. Castrate their offensive pressure with this and buy advantage. x4 Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu. Move. Has multiple uses everywhere. x4 Lock Ninja, Setsui. Not a fan of stuff with no Crit but we do need the gauge and at least thanks to Gojo he at least has some protection. x4 Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku. An alternative to Gokuen. What makes this guy amazing also is the deadlier bluff element. It packs Counterattack, so as long as you toss something meaty like your Size 3 guy, the opponent again has to Link Attack, which castrates their offense greatly. If they don't, use this or drop an attack negate in the face. And on your turn, he can be a 4 Critical attacker by dropping Juzumaru. He makes an OTK with this deck possible and yet almost no-one uses him. x1 Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage. Spells: x4 Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge. The centrepiece of the build. The deck's main gambit is to set this up and then put a near unmoveable wall like Gokuen in the centre, which forces a link attack. x4 Art of Body Replacement. Staple attack negator. x4 Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze. On occasion the opponent will drop something with Double Attack, like a big Size 3. Use this at the start of the attack phase to basically stop 2 attacks that turn. x4 Demon Way, Noroihikagami. For when you haven't drawn one of your big defenders. Also useful for monster killing. x1 Clear Serenity. Just one copy since we don't need to be this heavy with gauge. Items: x3 Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru. Mostly going to be used as dump fodder for Muraku for a 4 Critical attack. Not entirely dead however as we have a Ninja with Move in this deck. ''Impacts: '' x4 Secret Sword, Lethal Formation x1 Secret Sword, Glittering Star. Works well here since an unmoveable wall in the centre forces Link attacks. That's when you end them with this. x1 Secret Sword, Star Crusher. Hardly ever a bad time to negate a spell and adds insurance to Muraku, as well as protecting the centre from destroying spells. x1 Secret Sword, Shooting Star. Prefer this over the impact negator since the only one that matters right now is Gargantua Punisher, and it can't be nullified. However, key weapons can be killed which gives you an out to Danger World and other decks that depend on items. Sadly, won't negate the attack with the weapon. Category:Blog posts